<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beauty Queen by Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089587">Beauty Queen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008/pseuds/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008'>Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>General Hospital (TV 1963)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:00:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008/pseuds/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny and Lulu apologize for past mistakes, takes place in 2009 at the metrocourt scene when they were apologizing to the other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lulu Spencer/Johnny Zacchara</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beauty Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter One- Wild Things<br/>Johnny’s POV <br/>I sighed sitting at the Metrocourt bar, forcing a smile as the waitress sat my drink down in front of me.<br/>“I guess some things never change.” I didn’t even need to turn around to know who was talking to me. I could tell who it was with my eyes closed.<br/>“Are you back to stalking me now, Spencer?” I chuckled as I heard her heels click against the perfectly shined floor, compliments of Carly Corinthos-Jax.<br/>“It varies.” Lulu smirked taking a seat beside me, swiveling her body to face mine.<br/>“I owe you an apology.” She admits.<br/>“For what? If anyone owes anyone an apology it’s me. I was a complete dick to you.” I shook my head.<br/>“You were better to me then you think. Only the strong survive with me and for awhile, we were good. Of course I don’t really have anyone to compare to, as you can see due to my dating history I’m obviously mental.” She chuckled, then winced.<br/>“Still it wasn’t right the way things ended with us. It still doesn’t sit right with me.” I gave a heavy sigh, looking in front of me the memories etched into my brain.<br/>“Still I was a complete asshole to you after the break up. You were a big part of my life Johnny and, I’m not sure I’m just ready to X you out of my life.” Lulu gave me a look.<br/>“You were a big part of mine, too. It’s comforting that you even think of me at all these days.” I chuckled shaking my head.<br/>“Hey, just to let you know Dante’s looking for you.” Michael sighed, walking over to Lulu.<br/>“Of course he is.” Lulu rolled her eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>